Imaginary Dreams of Love
by UnconformedXRebel
Summary: Present day Titanic. Starring Jack Rose and a few freinds.Rated R for 'adult themes'in chapters that will be written if you like the story.R
1. Imaginary Dreams

A blonde man starred at Rose in the distance. Who was he? Why did his eyes seem to bore into her soul? Why did the mystery of him linger in her mind so often? Suddenly Rose heard a loud beeping noise. Images around her blacked out. She opened her eyes. Her hand after many fail attempts finally hit the snooze button. She looked around her room. Her eyes stopped for a few sudden moments starring at the top of her canopy facing her, as she thought.

'What a strange dream.' 

She got out of bed and took a shower. When she got out she wrapped herself in a towel and her hair in another towel. She went into her room and put on a t-shirt that grazed her knee caps in length. She took her hair out of the towel and started to blow-dry it. When she was done she got dressed. She grabbed her book bag and purse, and headed down stairs.

"Morning mom. Morning Dad." Rose said while sitting down at the table. She put her book bag and purse beside her chair. Her, Ruth, and Scott had scattered conversations while eating. When Rose was done she put her plate in the sink, kissed her mom and dad good-bye and ran out the door.

She walked to her bus stop where her friends Tammy, Geordain , Carine ,Brianna ,and Nina where waiting. They were the popular, rich girls that every other girl aspired to be. The boys standing next to them where Fabrizio, Tommy, Khleo, Alex, and Ryan. There was a new-comer Rose saw. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked exactly like the man that had been haunting her dreams this summer.

"Hey Rose." Alex greeted Rose. Everyone looked up at her. She smiled at them. And gave a small kindly curious glance to the new boy.

"That's Jack." Nina introduced the two.

"Hey, I just moved here from Wisconsin ." Jack said offering her his hand.

Rose almost relived to be noticed by Jack took his hand in hers. They both immediately felt the warm tension between them. They made eye contact. Rose shyly darted her eyes toward the ground. Jack could see the shyness in her eyes and let go of here hand.

'She's gorgeous.' he thought. 'I have to get to know her.'

"My parents just won the lottery so we decided to move and well….here we are." Jack broke the ice.

"That's amazing !" Rose said in awe. "Not many people win the lottery."

"I know it was quite a shock. But it's been a lot of fun."

"How much did you win?" Rose asked

"211 Million. 146 million after taxes." Jack chuckled.

Rose giggled.

Everyone just starred in disbelief at the two of them getting along like old pals.  
Rose was usually really shy around guys she didn't know. Jack seemed different.

The bus arrived. They had always been the first stop since freshman year. With the choice of seating every time. This time was no different. They took there usual seats in the back. They each took a seat to themselves accept for the couples. Alex and Carine. Ryan and Tammy. Fabrizio and Brianna. And now Jack and Rose.

All the other girls shared small glances and smiles as they knew Jack and Rose would be a couple at the end of the week. Tammy was the only one lost in thought. 


	2. Haunting the Past

Chapter 2 - Haunting the past

The memory of Caldon Hockley was in Tammy's mind. The way he always pleaded Rose to be his girlfriend. She knew he would be jealous.

He was quarterback and Capitan of the Rangers football team of Methuen High School in Santa Monica. He was the football hero, every towns dream. He was destined to go somewhere. He had the money and the contacts. No one knew what Cal was like when he was jealous. They were about to find out. The bus stopped at foster square the third of eight bus stops along the route to school.

Rose and Jack were in mid-conversation about the White Stripes. Rose just told Jack that her favorite song was Jolene. And Jack said his had to be Seven Nation Army, when Cal took his first step onto the bus. As he climbed up the next two steps he looked up around the seats at Rose.

He was disappointed to see another person sitting in HIS seat.

Rose looked up noticing the towering figure in the front of the seat. Cal.

"Hello Cal." Rose smiled at him.

Jack realized now. 'No duh Jack! How could a beautiful girl like Rose not be taken.'

Rose shrugged at Cal and turned back to Jack.

"Hey did you realize that you have the same name as Jack?" Rose questioned Jack.

"Yeah but I'm more of the drummer guy." Jack stated. Actually Fabrizio, Tommy, and Ryan asked me to be the drummer of their garage band before you came."

"Really?" Rose asked. " I remember they said something about it last time we all hung out at the movies last weekend, but I had no idea they were serious."

"Yeah." Jack answered. "Were going to start today. Maybe you should come by and see how bad we suck." Jack offered enthusiastically.

Cal sighed impatiently and took a different seat two seats in front of Jack and Roses. The bus closed it's doors and started to drive off.

"Ok that sounds like fun. Me and the gang usually hang out after school anyway. Who's house?" Rose asked.

"Mine." Tommy spoke up.

"Ok." Rose nodded. "So girls does anyone have an extra pair of earplugs?" Rose joked.

Everyone laughed.

Meanwhile Cal was contemplating. 'What's wrong with her? I'm as good as anyone if not better. No. I'm definitely better than that trailer trash.'

When they got off the bus they headed towards the library. It was their hang out every morning before the bell rang. When they got there Jack asked Rose about Cal.

"Rose?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Who's that Cal guy?"

"Oh, he's just some lowlife that stalks me." Rose joked. " He asks me out every other week. And my answer is always no. I would have said yes, but luckily his old girlfriend told me that he beat her constantly. When I confronted him he simply stated that 'She wasn't acting proper enough for me.' He's ridiculous. So basically I don't have to deal with him besides saying no every now and then."

Jack look at her like she just explained a complicated answer to the meaning of life. "Wow." was all he could manage.

"Don't worry. He'll go away." Rose smiled at Jack.

"Ok." Jack replied.

"Oh god Rose here comes that big doof head of a bastard Cal." Fabrizio piped up.  
There of coarse was Cal walking in the direction of Rose.

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a second?" Cal asked. "…. alone?"

"No." was all Rose said.

"Fine. I'll just ask you again tomorrow." Cal said tauntingly.

"Whatever you say to me can be said in front of everyone. If not I'll tell them anyway. So what do you want?" Rose asked.

"Why are you hanging with that scum?" Cal asked.

"Umm…what scum? I see people but no scum. If your referring to my friends maybe because they're my oh…..I don't know? FRIENDS! If you are I'd really appreciate it if you'd shut up and leave me and them alone. Now I'm never talking to you again. You offended me." Rose said like a little child. Pouted and turned back to her friends.

"Rose stop acting like a child." Cal said getting annoyed.

"Not talking to you." Rose said in a taunting voice.

"Fine. I'm sorry Rose. But I can't see why you hang around with that tailor trash."

"You're not making things better. Maybe you should leave and learn to be nice." Rose said in a competitively annoying tone.

"No." Cal said testing her.

"Cal you're really starting to piss Rose off. Maybe you should leave her alone." Tommy told Cal.

"Maybe, maybe not." Cal said trying to provoke Rose. He wanted her to lash out at him. So he could get back at her for simply not being his friend at all.  
Rose took a deep breath. " Fine. Then we'll leave . Come on guys. Rose said grabbing her book bag, and turning away.

"I don't think so." Cal said grabbing her shoulder. Rose whipped back in a flash. Now facing him she said "Get off me you no good son of a bitch." Rose said while clenching her teeth.

"No." Cal said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ryan, Fabrizio, Khleo, Alex, and Tommy nodded. Jack, Rose, Cal, and the girls remained oblivious.

Ryan grabbed Cal. Fabrizio dragged him away.

Cal started to look a little worried. Everyone accept the 'nodders' looked amazed.

"Look Cal Rose said leave her alone, now your either going to do that or you going to have to fight us. What's your decision?"

"Get off me." Cal said trying to shrug out of Ryan's grip. But he wasn't going anywhere.

"Go away." Tommy said. Then he nodded at Ryan and Ryan let him go. Cal walked away. Looking back only once to give a threatening glance.

"I hope we permanently got rid of him, this time." Fabrizio sighed. 


End file.
